harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Will (SI)
Will (ウィル Wiru) is a character in Harvest Moon DS: Sunshine Islands. ''He is one of the eligible bachelors to court. His full name is '''William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Redding Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Regison III' (ウィリアム・テリー・リュース・アンドリュー・キャリック・ジョナサン・トリッジ・ハムズ・レディング・ロジャー・サザク・アニック・プリマス・ジュニア・ダルシャニアック三世 Wiriamu Terī Ryūsu Andoryū Kyarikku Jonasan Torijji Hamuzu Redingu Rojā Sazaku Anikku Purimasu Junia Darushaniakku sansei, ''lit. ''William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Redding Roger Southwark Alnwick Plymouth Junior Darshaniack the third). Will is from a rich family, and is related to Regis and Sabrina. Being catered to throughout his life, his parents sent him into the world to gain life experience. He was raised to be a proper gentlemen, and often refers to the main female player as "my lady," and is very proper and polite. Although he comes from a wealthy family, he prefers simple items that are easy to find, such as flowers. He is unlocked by raising Volcano Island. Once it's raised, he arrives galloping in on his white horse (named Arthur). Although he is on the island to visit his uncle and cousin, he will live on his yacht, which is docked at the pier of Sprout Island. Like Lily, he is a marriage candidate added in Sunshine Islands. Lily becomes your rival for Will's affection. 'Schedule' Gifts 'Heart Events'Will Heart Events fogu.com Purple Heart Event The player must walk from Ranch Island to Verdure Island on a sunny or cloudy day, between 8 AM to 11 AM, when Will has a purple heart level or more. As the player is walking down the path, Will accidentally bumps into them. He apologizes and asks if they are injured. If the first option is chosen, Will is glad to know you are okay, as he had nearly injured a maiden. Will is glad and now he off to explore the islands. If the second option is chosen, he will escort the player back to their farm to make up for it. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must walk into the cabin of Will's boat on rainy day from 10 AM to 12 PM, as long as Will has a blue heart color or higher, and his purple heart event has been viewed previously. Will is glad that the player visits him on a rainy day, but Regis had invited Will to his house. Will thinks for a moment and asks if the player would like to go with him to the mansion. If the first option is chosen, they will go to Regis' House, where Regis and Sabrina are cooking some food to eat. Regis tells "William" that the food is almost ready, and notices that the player has come along with his nephew. Sabrina says that her father's soup is really good. The player will return home when this event is over, and their Fullness bar will be filled. If the second option is chosen, he will head out by himself. ---- Green Heart Event The player must take Kirk's boat from any island to Verdure Island on a sunny day, between 11 AM to 7 PM. Will is at a green heart color or higher, and the previous events must have been seen. As the player arrives, they hear a horse off in the distance. It turns out to be Will, riding his white stallion along the beach. Will explains that he did originally send Arthur back home after you first met, but then he received a letter from his parents that said Arthur was lonely without him. If the first option is chosen, Will apologizes to his horse for leaving him behind. He thanks the player because they were able to understand what Arthur was trying to tell him. If the second option is chosen, Will becomes annoyed and rides his horse. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must be in their house on a sunny day from 10:00 AM to 5:00 PM. Will at a yellow heart color or higher, and her previous events must have been seen. If the player accepts, the duo will walk through Verdure Island until they reach the diner. Inside the dinner, Will comments on how much smaller it is inside than he thought it would be. The duo head over to the counter and Will orders some food. Back at the table, Will finds his meal to be quite nice. He thanks the player for going out with him today. If the player declines, Will sadly leaves their house. 'Rival Heart Events' Black Rival Heart Event * Walk from Verdure Island to Sprout Island * Rainy day: 1:00 pm to 5:00 pm * Year 2 or later * Lily / Will at a black heart color OR you are married Will greets Lily as she leaves the hotel, but Lily doesn't know who he is. She does see him from time to time, and asks how he knows her name. Will tells her that he had heard rumors of a beautiful maiden staying at the inn. Well, Lily does think the innkeeper is gorgeous, but that doesn't explain how he knows her name. Will tries to flatter her some more by calling her the fairest maiden on the islands, which puzzles her a little bit. She thinks he's odd but she likes him nonetheless! Will finally introduces himself, and tells her that it is like a dream to have someone like her remember his name. ---- Green Rival Heart Event * Volcano island * Sunny or Cloudy day: 11:00 am to 2:00 pm * Year 3 or later * Lily / Will at halfway through a green heart color (35,000 points max) or less OR you are married. Lily is minding her business when Will comes up to say hi. He thought it would be rude to not say something, and asks what she was doing on the island. Lily is looking for treasure, and Volcano Island definitely has its share of it. She would also like to have the ore that Will has heard is in abundance in the mine, but she is really after the treasure that must be hidden somewhere. Lily doesn't care how much danger she has to go through to find it! Will is a little upset that she's so willing to put herself in a harmful way. Lily explains that she's aware of the danger and can't be a treasure hunter if Lily is always afraid of every little thing. Will tells her that he would be very sad if anything was to happen to her, because she is precious to him and is one of his few friends. Lily thinks he is a little weird for thinking that way, but she likes him nonetheless. She promises not to do anything dangerous. ---- Orange Rival Heart Event * Walk onto Will's yacht * Rainy or Snowy day: 1:00 pm to 4:00 pm * You have received Lily's Sun Stone * Lily / Will at an orange heart color or less OR you are married Will has brought Lily to his boat because he wanted to talk to her. His father told him to go out into the world to experience life so he came to this island. Instead, he found someone he wants to share the rest of his life with. Lily is confused and does not respond, and so Will apologizes for his sudden story. On the other hand, he can't contain his affection any longer. Lily thinks to herself for a long time, and finally tells him that she doesn't quite understand his speach; Will always speaks with difficult words. She does understand that Will has been thinking of her, but if he speaks more clearly she might be able to understand. It is difficult for Will to tell her what he feels in a single word. He finally decides to ask her to marry him, which Lily clearly understands. Random Events A Test of Character * The cabin of Will's yacht * Sunny or Cloudy day: 6:00 am to 8:00 am, 9:00 pm to 10:00 pm * Rainy day: 6:00 am to 1:00 pm, 9:00 pm to 10:00 pm * You are playing as a male character * Will is not married * Will, Regis, and Sabrina are at 6 hearts (35,000 FP) or higher Regis and Sabrina are visiting Will on board of his ship. Will explains that his father, who treasured the boat, gave it to him before he left. Will has been all over the world in this ship, and has seen some incredible things. Regis pauses for a moment and then asks Will if he feels it is time to return home. The millionaire feels that Will has spent enough time vacationing and being lazy, and it's time for him to return home to do an honest day's worth of work. Sabrina gets mad at her father, but Will calms her down. Will asks Regis if he got that idea from his father. Will is perfectly aware that his travels will have to end some day, but he's grown and learned a lot from all of the places he's visited. Even so, Will feels that he's still missing something, but he expects to find it on these islands. Only after he finds this missing piece will his journey be complete. Regis understands the purpose of Will's travels, and he explains that he was just testing his nephew. He's glad to know that Will's adventures are to help him become a man. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Will, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday. There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either a Firefly Flower (Year 1), Red Magic Flower (Year 2) or a Pinkcat Flower (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk **If he gives you a Firefly Flower, you can gift it back to him for a major boost of affection (or save it for his birthday in your refrigerator for even more heart points). 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters